Violet: Book 3: Bad Blood
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Sequel to Desolation upon the Mountain. Violet Greenhill is fighting for the battle of her life. First of all, Thorin had gone insane and suffers his father's and grandfather's fates of going mad. Now with all these dreams that are haunting her at night, Violet fears that it will all come true in the eve of battle as it slowly approaches.
1. The Destruction of Lake-town

**Series:** Violet

 **Title:** Bad Blood

 **No. in series:** 3

 **Summary:** Third in the Violet trilogy. Title taken from Taylor Swift's song Bad Blood. Violet Greenhill is fighting for the battle of her life. First of all, Thorin had gone insane and suffers his father's and grandfather's fates of going mad. And Bilbo is hiding a secret from her. Now with all these dreams that are haunting her at night, Violet fears that it will all come true in the eve of battle as it slowly approaches **.**

 **Chapter 1: The Destruction of Lake-town**

"I warned you! Did I not warn you what would come of dealing with Dwarves?" Master of Laketown shouted to his men as they packed for their journey out of Laketown. More or less, the guards were packing the gold. "Now they've done it! They've woken the dragon; they've brought the apocalypse upon our heads! Come on, quickly, quickly! Faster now, I'm trying to evacuate myself here! Careful with that. Never mind the books! Get on, get the rest of it."

"But, Sire, should we not try to save the town?" one of the guards asked.

"The town is lost, save the gold!" answered the Master and opened the secret entrance to his door.

 **Line division**

Tauriel stood outside Bard's house, watching as the people of Laketown were in a hurry to leave. They were all in a panic as they got onto their boats fast and started rowing out of the town. She got back inside to where everyone was relaxing. She had to get Kíli, the children and the other dwarves out of their before they got roasted by the dragon.

"We have no time, we must leave," Tauriel announced to rest of the members of the household.

"Get him up." Óin said, referring to Kíli.

"Come on, brother," Fili said, helping his younger brother up.

"Come on, come on, let's go." Bofur said in a panic mode.

"I'm fine, I can walk," Kíli snapped, shrugging his older brother's hands off his arms.

"As fast as you can," Tauriel said as she helped Tilda get her coat on.

"We're not leaving," Bain told Tauriel. "Not without our father."

"If you stay here, your sisters will die," Tauriel said, then looking at Bain. "Is that what your father would want?"

 **Line division**

"Open this door! Do you hear me!" Bard yelled from his cell, not knowing the guards that were there had already left.

 **Line division**

Tauriel hurriedly ushered Fili, Kíli, Bofur, Óin, Tilda, Bain and Sigrid got on the boat just in time as Smaug set the houses on fire.

The town was starting to set on fire, ruining most of the houses and everyone cried as Smaug sent out his reign of terror.

"Come on! Come On! Faster! Faster!" The Master cried. "If only we could take more of these poor people with us, but they are hardly"

"Worth it," Alfrid finished for the Master, kicking a man off the boat. "I quite agree."

In his cell, Bard took the blanket that was in the corner of the room and started tearing it apart to make his escape, waiting for the next ship to tear the window off.

"Look out!" Bofur shouted. Tauriel did not see the Master's boat coming, colliding with their ship. They were not very careful with the smaller boats and they managed to continue on, but the Master's gold fell out of the boat.

"My gold! My gold!" The master shouted, supporting over the gold than his own life.

"We carry too much weight," said Alfred. "We need to dump something."

"Quite right, Alfrid." the master said and then he pushed his second in command into the water. At that time, Bard escaped with the rope blanket latched onto the boat. Without anyone looking, he burst into the guardroom and stole a couple of arrows and bows to find a way to kill the dragon. He made his way to the top of the bell tower and shot an arrow, but it had no effort, the arrow did not pierce the dragon's hide. Bard shot arrow after arrow, but it was never to be.

 **Line division**

Inside the ruins of Dale, stood the remaining of Thorin's company. all except Thorin stood there watching as Smaug burned the city.

"Poor souls," Balin muttered. Vi closed her eyes, muttering an Elvish prayer for the poor people of Lake town and her friends they left behind. Dwalin refused to look back. Glóin worried deeply for his older brother and Bifur and Bombur worried for Bofur while others worried for the rest of the company.

Violet looked hopelessly down at her shoulder with the thrush perched back on her shoulder. Then she remembered that the thrush understands people

"The thrush!" Violet cried. She looked at the thrush on her shoulder. Said bird landed on the palm of her hand. "You are one of the ancient birds of yore, aren't you little guy? You know where Smaug's weakness is. Go and find the one they call Bard, and tell him that there is a patch of scale under the left wing. And that Violet Greenhill daughter of Tom Greenhill and Marah Cauliflower sent you, 'kay?'"

The bird nodded and Violet lifted her hand up.

"Go," Violet cried and the bird flew out of her hand and she smiled.

"Are you sure about this lassie?" Balin asked Violet. She just looked at the bird as it flew.

"Definitely," Violet said with a smile. "And this time, I'm not doubting myself."

 **Line division**

Bain, on the boat with his family and their allies, looked up to see Bard firing arrow after arrow.

"Da!" Bain and his sisters shouted. Then, an arrow came out of nowhere, but even if it did hit the dragon, it still was useless against Smaug.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kíli shouted. "He did, he hit its mark, I saw!"

"These arrows cannot pierce its hide." Tauriel said. "I fear nothing will."

As the rowed, Bain looked over to the Master's statue and saw the boat where he hid an arrow that would help. He grabbed onto a hook, much to everyone's protests.

"What are you doing?" Bofur yelled.

"Come back! Bain! Come back!" Fili yelled for the older brother.

"Leave him!" Tauriel told her friends. "We cannot go back."

"Bain!" Tilda called for her brother, worried, but she was not heard.

 **Line division**

Bard fell on the ground and after the last arrow, he almost gave up.

"Dad!" Bain cried and found his father on the top of the bell tower. The man looked down at his son.

"Bain! What are you doing? Why didn't you leave?" Bard said, angry with his child at the moment. "You were supposed to leave!"

Bain answered "I came to help you."

"No," Bard said. "Nothing can stop it now."

He held up the black arrow, and said, "This might."

Bard felt pride in his son and grabbed on the top of the arrow.

"Bain, you go back. You get out of here now."

"Da!" He creed and Smaug purposely collided with the bell tower and made Bain and Bard fall. He called for his son and helped Bain up. He took the arrow from a shaken Bain and looked to see that Smaug looking at him.

"Who are you that would stand against me?" Smaug roared. Bard went for his bow and found it broken in half. "Now that is a pity. What will you do now, bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come. Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn!"

"Stay still, son. Stay still." Bard told Bain as soon as he put a bow like wrapping together with the old bow. And used its string.

"Tell me, wretch, how now shall you challenge me?" The dragon asked. Meanwhile, a bird came to perch on Bard's shoulder and spoke in his ear.

"A thrush" Bard asked the bird. It spoke in his ear.

You speak?" Bard said. "Violet Greenhill daughter of Tom the Third and Marah Cauliflower sent you to tell me of what she found." The thrush told him of the missing scale He looked to find the missing patch.

"You speak the truth! Bless your little heart, Violet Greenhill," Bard said

"You have nothing left but your death!" Smaug yelled

"Bain. Look at me. You look at me." Bard told his soon, and waited Fili the right moment. " A little to your left."

When Bain did that, Bard released the black arrow and it flew into Smaug's wound. The dragon cried in pain. Ad he did so, he caused the bell tower to collapse with Bain and his father still on it as it fell.

 **Line division**

"Wh…what was that? What happened?" Ori asked.

"It fell, I saw it, Bilbo said. He saw that Smaug breathed fire no more and looked at his friends. "It's dead! Smaug is dead!"

"Yes!" Violet said and the thrush landed on her shoulder. She looked at the thrush. "Good boy, or are you a girl?"

The thrush shook his head yes on boy, 'no' on girl.

"By my beard, I think he's right!" Glóin said, pointing at the raven flying to the lonely mountain "Look there! The Ravens of Erebor are returning to the Mountain."

"Aye, word will spread. Before long, every soul in Middle Earth will know the Dragon is dead!" Balin explained.

"It is finally free of him," Violet said.

She then hugged Bilbo as the others rejoiced. They looked at each other before they went forward and kissed each other for good. The dwarves there were smiling at them but they hid it rather well before they laughed at their hobbit friends, but not all of them were in a joyous mood. When Thorin heard Bilbo say that the dragon was dead, he sighed in relief. Then Thorin with determination left


	2. Reunited

**Chapter 2**

 **Reunited**

Everyone had left, leaving Gandalf caged. The company and all the rest of the world were in danger and Thráin had got away as he told him to. Gandalf was losing hope, very much hope and all the light that had been sucked out of them. However, the aura changed into a soft gentle one. He then heard the gentle voice of Galadriel. The voice said, " **You are not alone, Mithrandir."** She spoke in Elvish. He knew that someone would be coming.

Sigrid and Tilda shouted for their father and brother without any luck. As the Fíli, Bofur and Óin were shoving the boat onto the water. Only Kíli had went to talk to Tauriel.

"Tauriel," Kíli said, and Tauriel looked at him. He didn't know what to say. Fíli looked back at him.

"Kíli, come on. We're leaving," Fíli yelled at his brother

"They are your people, you must go." Tauriel said. Kíli looked back at the Lonely Mountain and talked to her. "Come with me. I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive."

"No, I can't."

"Tauriel. Amrâlimê," Kíli told her. Tauriel looked at him, but pretended not to know what it meant.

"I don't know what that means."

"I think you do." Kíli said. They almost made it to kiss each other, but Tauriel stopped, sensing someone behind her.

" **My Lord Legolas**." Tauriel said.

 **"Take your leave of the Dwarf**." Legolas told his companion. " **you are needed elsewhere.** "

Kíli took the hint and started walking away, but then he turned around and handed her something.

"Keep it, as a promise." Kíli told her before he went onto the boat and right to the Lonely Mountain.

 **-Line division-**

Meanwhile, a woman gave survivors as many blankets as she could.

"Oi! Give me one of them. I'll take my death in this cold!" Alfrid yelled to the woman named Hilda Bianca.

"Oh, find your own!" Hilda snapped. "You're not in charge now, Alfrid Lickspittle."

"That is where you are wrong," Alfrid snapped. "In the absence of the Master the powers seethes to his deputy, which in this instance is my good self. Now give me that blanket!"

"Master's Deputy? Don't make me laugh," Hilda snapped. "You're a sneak thief, more like. I'll be dead before I answer to the likes of you."

"Maybe that can be arranged." Alfrid yelled almost going to strike her down but a hand stopped Alfrid.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid," Bard snapped. "Not now."

At that moment, Bard turned him around and Bain tripped the man he always hated, which Hilda gave a thankful nod to him.

"Da!" Tilda called for her father. She ran towards Bard and he picked her up with an embrace. Sigrid was relieved and cried as she held her father.

"It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with me own eyes. He brought the beast down. Struck him dead with a Black Arrow!" Percy yelled and all the others started calling Bard a hero

"All hail to the Dragon-slayer! All hail King Bard!" Bard was pissed at Alfrid already and pulled his arm out of Alfrid's grasp.

"I have said it many times, this is a man of noble stock. A born leader."

"Do not call me that. I'm not the Master of this town." Bard he cried. "Where is he? Where's the master?"

"Half way down the Anduin, with all our coin, I don't doubt," Hilda answered. She then pointed at Alfrid. Lake-town Woman: "You would know. You helped him empty the treasury."

"No. I tried to stop him. Think of the children. Will nobody think of the children?"

Tilda kicked him in the shin and ran back to her sister. The others started ready to hang Alfrid.

"Enough, let him go! Let him go!" Bard yelled to his friends and they dropped him in disgust. "Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death? Winter is upon us. We must look to our own, to the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded, and those who have strength left, follow me. We must salvage what we can."

Bard turned to leave.

"And what then? What do we do then?" Hilda asked.

"We find shelter." Bard answered.

 **-Line division-**

"Hello!" Bofur yelled Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?"

The four dwarves proceeded to look for their friends on the bridge.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yelled.

"It's Bilbo. He's alive!" Óin called, and the other three were relieved to see one of them alive.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You need to leave," Bilbo told them. "We all need to leave."

"We only just got here." Bofur protested.

"Violet and I tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Bilbo said to even getting into detail.

"Wh…what do you mean, laddie?" Óin asked him.

"Thorin! Thorin," Bilbo cried and then quiet his voice down to not get him arose suspicious. "Thorin, he's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. It's this…it's this place. I think a sickness lies upon it."

"A sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kíli asked. Meanwhile, his older brother, Fíli looked down to where the treasure room was at and ran to take a closer look. Bilbo saw Fíli walk behind him.

"Fíli?" Bilbo called concerned. He then called Fíli's name one more time before running with him. The other three dwarves followed and all of them but Bilbo stopped in awe as if seeing gold for the first time. Then Thorin came out of another corner and they all looked down at him while Bilbo looked down in disgust

"Gold. Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grieve," Thorin said, dressed in his grandfather's robes that Violet found hard to duplicate, but she did it anyways. Thorin looked up and saw that people were watching him. Bilbo was concerned for his friends while Fíli and Kíli were concerned also for their uncle as well. "Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thrór. Welcome, my nephews, to the Kingdom of Erebor."

 **-Line division-**

Violet sat alone in a hallway away from the others, worrying for Fíli Kíli, Óin and Bofur, for it had been days since they saw each other.

"Violet, there's some people here to see you," Bilbo said. He stepped aside, and Violet saw Fíli and Kíli there.

"Fíli, Kíli you're alright," Violet said as soon as she saw the two brothers. They quickly went to hug her, even picking her off the ground. They hugged her very hard

"Fee, Kee, you're crushing me to death," Violet choked. They started giving apologies to her, which she shook off. "Oh, it's fine you two." She then looked at the other two. "Hello Óin and Bofur,"

"By Durin, Vi, is that you? You look very different," Bofur said, noting she was wearing richer clothes than he saw her last, but still dressed like a man. Bofur then proceeded with hugging Violet close, but not as rough as Fíli and Kíli's was.

"Come on, everyone's waitin' for you.

"Balin!" Bofur yelled as soon as they entered the room. Everyone looked back at them as they hugged their loved ones.

"Any sign of it?" Thorin yelled from the balcony.

"Nothing yet." Dwalin said.

"Nothing here." Nori yelled

"Keep searching!" Thorin cried.

"That jewel could be anywhere!" Óin said.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls - find it!" Thorin snapped.

"You heard him, keep looking!" Dwalin told the others

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!" Thorin shouted to his family and friends. He saw Violet coming in with trey of food for him. He asked her, "Violet!" She looked up and he wiggled his finger for her to come towards him. "What are you doing in men's work place? I told you to do whatever girls do.

"I am, I cooked for you men in case you need something,' Violet said, giving him food, holding out the trey.

"I'm not hungry," Thorin snapped at his friend, but Violet just stayed there.

"Thorin, come on, you at least have to eat something," Violet said, coming in with food for him. She was this close to yelling at him. Violet shook her head. She slammed the trey onto the table, allowing some of the food to fly around from their plates, turned and ran away, Thorin looked back to say something but then ate something at least calm his female companion's nerves. Bilbo meanwhile realized how unhealthy Thorin had become. He went to an area to where no one would see him. Bilbo then thought back on the night before Smaug went to destroy the Lonely Mountain.

 _"I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer," Smaug said, watching Bilbo approach the Arkenstone. "Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad."_

 _He quickly grabbed the Arkenstone and ran into his companion._

 _"Bilbo?" Violet said and was excited when she sees the Arkenstone in his hand, but he yells at her to split up and they do._

With that, Bilbo took out the Arkenstone to inspect it, not knowing what to do with it. He heard someone approaching and quickly put it away in a secure place. He turned to see that it was Violet crying. He then came down to hug her.

"Does he not realize what this gold is doing to him?" Violet asked Bilbo and started crying onto his shoulder, not sure what to do with Violet or with the Arkenstone, as she was the only one who knew what Bilbo did with the Arkenstone.


	3. Of Recovering, Duels and Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Of Recovering, Duels and Nightmares**

"Take only what you need, we have a long march ahead." Bard instructed the people of Lake-town.

"Where will you go?" Legolas asked.

"There is only one place." Bard answered

"The Mountain? You are a genius, Sire." Alfrid said, angering Bard by the minute. "We can take refuge inside the Mountain. It might smell a bit of dragon, but the women could clean that up. It's be safe and warm and dry, and full of stores, bedding and clothing, the odd bit of gold."

"What gold is in that Mountain is cursed," said Bard. "We will take only what was promised to us, only what we need to rebuild our lives."

He threw the pile of wood onto Alfrid, who threw it on an old woman.

"News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands," Legolas continued

"Aye." Bard agreed

"Others will now look to the Mountain for its wealth or its position."

Bard looked at Legolas and said: "What is it you know?"

"Nothing for certain. It's what I fear may come."

He went on to talk with Tauriel.

"You saw something out there?" Tauriel asked.

"The Orc I pursued out of Lake-town, I know who he is. Bolg, the spawn of Azog the Defiler," Legolas answered. "A Warf pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the north. These Orcs were different from the others; they bore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad."

"Gundabad?"

"An Orc stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains."

 **"My Lord Legolas. I bring word from your Father** ," said Feren. " **You are to return to him immediately**."

 **"Come, Tauriel**." Legolas said, ready to walk

 **"My Lord…Tauriel is banished."** Feren said, sadly.

" **Banished**?" Legolas said and that was when Tauriel went shocked. " **You may tell my father if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me.** "

"Legolas, it is your King's command."

 **"Yes, he is my King, but he does not command my heart** ," said Legolas. " **I ride north. Will you come with me?** "

" **To where?** "Tauriel asked

" **To Gundabad**." Legolas answered as they got onto his horse, riding north.

"Spells will not save you, old man," yelled the Gatekeeper and throwing Gandalf onto the ground. "You have something my Master wants. Where is it?" He looked at Gandalf's hand to see the red ring on his finger. "One of the three elven rings. The Ring of Fire. Where are the others?"

Unaware of him, an elven lady walks through the gate, nearing close to the duo. The dungeon keeper looked at Galadriel coming nonchalantly.

"I come for Mithrandir. And I will leave with him," Galadriel threatened. "If you try to stop me, I will destroy you."

The orc raised his arms, but then Galadriel took up her hand and disintegrated the Orc. She proceeded with picking Gandalf up with all her strength. As she walked down the steps of the terrible dungeons of Dol Guldur, the Necromancer rang through her ears.

"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky. Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone," said the Necromancer. Nine for mortal men doomed to die." Galadriel finished the poem and then found herself surrounded by the ghosts of the Nazgûl

"You cannot fight the shadow. Even now you fade." the Necromancer said. "One light alone in the darkness."

"I am not alone," Galadriel said. At that moment, Saruman and Elrond appeared, with the Lord dressed for battle.

"Are you in need of assistance, My Lady?" Saruman asked and the other Nazgûl were ready to attack them.

"You should have stayed dead!" exclaimed Elrond and with that, they fought their enemies. Galadriel looked to Gandalf to wake him up.

"Mithrandir, come back." said Galadriel and then kissed his forehead, with Gandalf awaking up.

"He…he is here." Gandalf told her.

"Yes. The darkness has returned." said Galadriel

"Gandalf! Gandalf, climb on!" Radagast returned.

"He is weak. He cannot remain here; it is straining his life." Galadriel told Radagast and help Gandalf get onto the sled as it pulled away and all energy from Galadriel let it out, causing her to fall. meanwhile, a fret Elrond and Saruman destroyed all of the Nazgûl, Elrond went to tend to his mother-in-law when that moment Sauron appeared.

" **It has begun** ," said Sauron. " **The East will fall. So shall the Kingdom of Angmar rise. The time of the Elves is over. The Age of the Orc has come.** "

AT that moment, Galadriel rose with her Elven star with all the power she had.

"You have no power here, servant of Morgoth!" Galadriel cried. "You are nameless, faceless, formless! Go back to the void from whence you came!"

With that, Sauron fled and Galadriel fell, but was caught by Elrond before she went on the ground.

"We were deceived." Elrond said.

"The spirit of Sauron endured." said Galadriel.

"And has been banished." Saruman said.

"He will flee into the East." Galadriel answered.

"Gondor should be warned." Elrond said. "They must set a watch on the walls of Mordor."

"No. Look after the Lady Galadriel," Saruman said. "She has spent much of her powers; her strength is failing. Take her to Lothlórien."

"My Lord Saruman, he must be hunted down and destroyed, once and for all."

"Without the Ring of Power, Sauron can never again hold dominion over Middle Earth. Go now. Leave Sauron to me."

"I need a horse." Gandalf said as soon as they were in Rhosgobel

"What? Gandalf, where are you going?" Radagast said, catching up to Gandalf.

"To warn Erebor. They have no idea what is coming," Gandalf answered. "I saw them with my own eyes. Rank upon rank of Moria Orcs. You must summon our friends, bird and beast. The battle for the Mountain is about to begin."

Gandalf moved to leave, but Radagast called for him, "Wait. Take this. If what you say is true, then you'll need it more than I."

He gave him his staff.

"Thank you." Gandalf said as he moved to leave.

"A word of warning - it...Can be a bit dicky sometimes," Radagast warned him. "You just have to twiddle with the top. I expect you'll manage."

Violet walked through a dark tunnel with Fíli and Kíli. Fíli mostly is leading them through them all. Suddenly with weapons drawn the sound of beasts are coming nearer. They should get back to their post.

"Fíli..." Violet responded nervously.

"Search the lower halls," Fíli told them. "I've got this." Both of them looked at him unsure before nodding and Kíli took Violet's hand before they walked away. Suddenly a fire is seen through Violet's eyes. Then she is on top of a hill and sees Azog holding Fíli up at them. Then with a swift sword, he struck Fíli and he fell to the floor dead.

"NO FÍLI!" Violet shouted in her sleep.

"Violet!" she heard someone call her name. Violet's eyes flipped open right away. She found that she had fallen asleep on the steps earlier and that Bilbo had covered her with a blanket earlier. It had to have been the fifth nightmare she had all week. Ever since Fíli, Kíli, Bofur and Óin joined them, Violet suffered dreams like this, fearful for his death. She got up. and sighed.

"Fíli!" Violet said. She went forward to her friend and hugged him. "I-I thought you were dead."

"What made you think that?" Fíli asked her. However, instead of protesting for her to get off, Fíli hugged her closer.

"I have not been able to sleep in days, Fíli," Violet said. She now released him and sat back on the steps. Fíli sat down with her. Ever since you boys came back, things have been ...different. I've been different because of..."

"What's wrong, Violet?"

"Recent bad dreams.

"Were these bad dreams like my brother has found a lady friend?" he asked. Violet shook her head.

"No, nothing like that..." Violet stopped and looked at him. "Did you say 'lady friend'?"

"Yes the one that healed him," Fili said. "But seriously, they're just dreams, nothing more. I hope you realize the difference between dreams and reality."

"But what if..." Violet started asking. \

"Listen, Vi, it's just a dream, nothing more, I'll promise you that," Fíli assured her. Violet nodded reluctantly, and would ask Bilbo if he could help her. But for now, all she needed was Fili.

"OK, kid," Violet said and then they sat down until Violet's mind was off of her terrifying nightmare.


	4. To Stay this Madness

**Chapter 4**

 **To Stay this Madness**

"It is here in these halls, I know it." Thorin said, looking at where the Arkenstone would be. On the base of the steps stood Dwalin and Balin. Bilbo was on top of the steps next to Thorin, but he said nothing.

"We have searched and searched." Dwalin said

"Not well enough." Thorin snapped.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned," Dwalin started

"And yet it's still not found!" Thorin yelled.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked Thorin. Bilbo looked to Thorin, who didn't' do anything until he turned and Bilbo turned his gaze away from Thorin. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

"It is the _King's jewel_. Am I not the King?!" Thorin shouted, echoing through the halls. Bilbo still watched Thorin react as he turned. "Know this, if anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged."

 **Bilbo fetched Violet a little while later and they found Balin sobbing in the ancient library.**

"Dragon sickness," Balin said, sensing the young hobbits approach him. He turned to Violet and Bilbo. "I've seen it before. That look, the terrible need. Violet, Bilbo, it is a fierce and jealous love. It sent his grandfather mad.

"Balin, if-if Thorin had the Arkenstone..." Violet asked.

"Well, if-if it was found, would it help sustain his madness?" Bilbo added.

"The stone crowns all. It's the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. But stay his madness?" Balin asked, he shook his head no. "No, laddie. I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best it remains lost."

Bilbo and Violet sat there in the corner, but they said nothing.

"I have something to show you," Bilbo said suddenly and showed Violet the item he found in Beorn's home.

"You wanted to show me a nut?" Violet asked, but then she looked closer and saw that it was an acorn and smiled. Bilbo used to get green acorns for Violet for her to plant, and it was one of those rare moments that touched Violet. "It's very beautiful, Bilbo. It reminds me of home."

Bilbo looked at her and smiled before looking back at the acorn.

"What is that?" Thorin snapped at Bilbo. The two of them looked to Thorin who approached the hobbits. "In your hand."

"It's nothing." Bilbo said with Violet nodding.

"Show me." Thorin insisted.

Bilbo was at first reluctant until he smiled and showed it to Thorin. The king looked down at it and then at Bilbo. "It…I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

His harden stone face soften to the Thorin that Bilbo met.

"You've carried it all this way?" Thorin asked

Bilbo: "I'm going to plant it in my garden. In Bag End." Bilbo answered. Thorin smiled a bit and said, "It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire."

Bilbo: "One day it'll grow, and every time I look at it, I'll remember," Bilbo answered. "Remember everything that happened: "the good, the bad and how lucky I am that I made it home."

"And you Violet, what will you do when you return home?" Thorin asked Violet. She just shrugged, not sure what to answer to.

"I don't think I would want to return home," Violet answered. "The Shire is my home... but...I think I miss it."

She smiled softly and then Thorin smiled to his two hobbit friends. Bilbo then smiled to and tried to think of something, but froze. "Thorin, the survivors from Lake-town, they're streaming into Dale," Dwalin announced. "There's hundreds of them."

Thorin then slipped back, his eyes turning black again.

"Call everyone to the gate. To the gate. Now!" Thorin said.

"Come on, keep moving." Bard told the survivors.

Sire! Sire! Up here!" Alfrid yelled from above. "Look Sire! The braziers are lit."

"So, the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived."

"Survived? You mean there's a bunch of Dwarves in there with all that gold?"

"I shouldn't worry, Alfrid. There's gold enough in that Mountain for all." Bard then called down to the end of the mountain. "Make camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going." He then looked at Alfrid, and said "Alfrid, you take the night watch."

"I want this Fortress made safe by sun-up. This Mountain was hard-won; I will not see it taken again."

"The people of Lake-town have nothing," Kíli said, dropping the handles of the cart. Thorin looked at his younger nephew. "They came to us in need. They have lost everything."

"Do not tell me what they have lost," Thorin snapped, looking back at the Laketowners. "I know well enough of hardship. Those who've lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for. "More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!"

Bilbo meanwhile came down to see what all the fuss was about and saw them pile stone by stone every minute and then Bilbo down below watched Thorin in despair.

"These children are starving. We need food. We won't last three days. Bard, we don't have enough." Percy told Bard as he passed.

"Do what you can, Percy." Bard told him. "Morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch?"

Alfrid: "All quiet, Sire. Not much to report. Nothing gets past me," Alfrid said.

"Except an army of Elves, it would seem." Bard said and walked through the company of Elves of Mirkwood in Dale. And then the Lord of the elves himself came. "My Lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here."

"I heard you needed aid." Thranduil said, showing supplies for the Lake-town survivors

"You have saved us. I do not know how to thank you." Bard said.

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine."

"Wait! Please, wait! You will go to war over a handful of gems?" Bard cried going to where Thranduil watched his company march out of Dale.

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." Thranduil answered

"We are allies in this. My people also have claim upon the riches in that Mountain. Let me speak with Thorin."

"You would try to reason with the Dwarf."

"To avoid war? Yes. And one of his own company members, a woman of unknown species sent a thrush to warm me of where the dragon's spot was at, so to avoid war, it would also be a debt to her and her companions. I don't know what her culture was."

"Who was this girl you speak of?" Thranduil said, remembering the woman who was in Thorin's company.

"Violet Greenhill," Bard answered. Thranduil softened up a little remembering the surname from another hobbit lass who went by the name of Marah Cauliflower Greenhill. "Do you know her?"

Thranduil said nothing, noting yes in his head but he still said nothing and let Bard reason with Thorin.


	5. Secrets and Lies

**Chapter 5**

 **Secrets and Lies**

"Nice going lads, nice work, said one of the dwarves, finishing their wall. "Come on!"

Thorin's company came onto the battlements to see the Elves armed and dangerous on the top of the stair case.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thráin. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope," Bard said, and saw Violet standing there. "And hail to you My Lady Greenhill for your information, the death of Smaug would never had been killed by my hand." Violet nodded a little in acknowledgement.

"Enough!" Thorin snapped at Violet and pushed her a little bit. "Why do you come to gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?"

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?" Bard shot back.

"Perhaps it is because I'm expecting to be robbed," Thorin yelled down

"My Lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement," Bard said. "Will you not speak with me?"

Thorin nodded and then nudged his head to meet him down below. Bard got off his steed to talk to the King under the Mountain.As Bard had walked through the bridge, a raven flew out ahead in the direction further east, but he ignored it and walked to where Thorin was at. There was at first nothing until Thorin revealed himself through the hole in the wall.

"I'm listening." Thorin said.

"On behalf of the people of Lake-town, I ask that you honor your pledge," Bard said. "A share of the treasure, so that they might rebuild their lives."

"I will not treat with any man, while an armed host lies before my door."

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms."

"And your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience?"

"Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death."

"When did the men of Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward. A bargain was struck!"

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food, to ransom our future in exchange for our freedom. You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the dragon-slayer, why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?"

Thorin looked at his company with anger in his eyes and then shouted, "Be gone! Ere our arrows fly!"

They went back onto the top of the roof and watched as Bard rode away back to the city. Bilbo was a little annoyed but baffled at Thorin's sudden different attitude and personality. He and Violet looked at each other, but didn't ever back out on one another.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked Thorin. "You cannot go to war."

"This does not concern you," Thorin said, refusing to look at Bilbo

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there." Bilbo pointed out. "Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We…we are in fact outnumbered."

Thorin looked back at Bilbo and smiled, then said, "Not for much longer."

Bilbo was now confused at what Thorin just said.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked

"It means, Master Baggins," Thorin started explaining, towering over Bilbo, "you should never underestimate Dwarves." They looked at each other for a moment before Thorin turned away. "We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it."

Bilbo and Balin looked at each other for a while before the older of the two looked away from him in tears

 **Line division**

Thranduil wait on his steed with a cold face. It appeared as though Bard had failed his negotiations on Thorin's battle plans. He knew the dwarves would refuse anyways noting the disappointment on Bard's face as his horse had appeared next to him on the streets of Dale.

"He will give us nothing." Bard answered.

"Such a pity. But still you tried." Thranduil said.

"I do not understand. Why? Why would he risk war?" Bard asked. They looked back at the mountain and noticed that four of the fourteen dwarves tore down the statue of Thorin's ancestors and tore down the bridge.

"It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing." He looked at his sword and then back at Bard. "We attack at dawn." He turned back to the city while Bard looked back at the mountain. "Are you with us?"

 **Line division**

Violet tried on at least five breastplates but took it down and then looked at braces that she found a couple nights ago and tried them on. However, she couldn't figure out how to put it together. Thorin came to look at her. She looked at.

"Do you intend to fight, Miss Greenhill?"

"Fight," Violet said. "Of course until my last breath."

Thorin looked down at her, she looked at him. He saw her struggling with battle braces.

"Here," Thorin said. he went forward tying her braces.

"Females don't belong in war, Violet. It's not fun and games. He finished her first and gestured for her other one and readied to fix that one. "You have to fight for your life before the enemy gets you." Violet looked up at Thorin again.

"My mother fought as did Bilbo's," Violet said. "And they taught us. Well, my mom did, but Bilbo's wouldn't bother with it." She gave a smile.

"I like you Violet.' She raised an eyebrow. "No, not in that way, but as a younger sister," Thorin said. He was now in seriousness and Violet looked at his soulless blue eyes.

"When did you think that?" Violet asked.

Thorin smiled but it felt more cold than warm. "The day I saved your life in Thranduil's dungeons. He all but spit the name out. "Anyways, you'll know something that is hidden secret and they don't bother." He turned Violet around looking at her armor and fixed her breastplate a little bit. "Someone has taken it."

"T-taken what?" Violet asked.

"The Heart of the Mountain," Thorin said. "If you're to hear something, something suspicious, I trust you'll tell me. And you promise not to tell anyone?" Violet nodded. "Of course, your highness." She answered. Now they were back to the formal thing. " Good day." Violet walked away, not sure what was going to happen. Meanwhile somewhere in the mountain Bilbo had stood away from all of his other friends, including Violet. However, when he walked towards her, Violet gave him a nervous look and continued walking. Bilbo stood there confused as they always said hello in the halls when they had the chance. He kept walking on knowing Violet wanted to be alone. Hallway after hallway, he found the last one and Thorin was on the other end of the hallway.

" Master Baggins, come here." Thorin shouted at him. Bilbo didn't move a muscle at first before slowly making his way down the hallway. What Bilbo hadn't noticed about Thorin was the white armor he was holding. "You're going to need this. Put it on."

Bilbo took off the coat he wore from Laketown to the Lonely Mountain.

"This vest is made of silver steel. Mithril it was called by my forebears. No blade can pierce it.

Bilbo looked at it for a second before letting Thorin put it over him to slip it on just as easy. Then he looked down seeing the armor and everyone else stopped to look at the Hobbit and the Dwarf king. Bilbo laughed at himself in a small huff.

"I look absurd.' Bilbo said. "I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit."

"It is a gift, a token of our friendship," Thorin said with a soft smile and Bilbo briefly returned it for a second. However, Thorin's gaze immediately turned cold and shucked on Bilbo's shoulder and dragged him further down the wall.

"I have been blind, but now I'm beginning to see. I am betrayed!"

Bilbo gulped nervously and looked at him. "Betrayed?"

"The Arkenstone…" Thorin hissed and looked back at his kin and then at Bilbo. The hobbit was still intense. I have already told Miss Greenhill and I told her what I'm about to tell you: one of them has taken it. One of them is false."

Bilbo heard a little bit of Smaug in his voice.

"Thorin, the quest is fulfilled, you've won the Mountain. Is that not enough?" Bilbo asked as Thorin looked hurt at him.

"Betrayed by my own kin." he said, which was a statement rather than a question. "No, uh…you…you made a promise to the people of Lake-town. Now is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?" He gave his friend a half empathetic smile. "Our honor, Thorin. I was also there; I gave my word."

Thorin smiled at Bilbo.

"For that, I'm grateful It was nobly done." He turned cold again. "But the treasure in this Mountain does not belong to the people of Lake-town. This gold…is ours, and ours alone." Bilbo tried not to shed tears as Thorin continued to back away in Smaug's voice. "With my life I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it."

Bilbo was scared. War was coming and he and Violet ruined their chance to save everyone. There was another way and Bilbo swore he would find it.


	6. Chapter 6: A Thief in the Night

**Chapter 6: A Thief in the Night**

It only took Tauriel and Legolas a matter of hours to get to Gundabad. The two of them ran up alongside the mountain and hid behind a range of rocks. The two looked into Gundabad, wondering when they'd make their move. Tauriel wondered when they would make their advances in the Mountain's fort.

"Gundabad," Tauriel said. "What lies beyond?"

"An old enemy: The ancient kingdom of Angmar," Legolas said, not taking his eyes off of Gundabad. "This fortress was once its stronghold. It is where they kept their great armories, forged their weapons of war."

Tauriel noticed the light in a window of the fortress, but immediately disappeared.

"A light! I saw movement," said Tauriel.

"We wait for the cover of night. It is a fell place, Tauriel. In another age our people waged war on those lands."

Tauriel looked and saw that Legolas had a pained look upon his face.

"My mother died there," Legolas said. "My father does not speak of it. There is no grave, no memory, nothing."

Gandalf had finally gotten to Dale, where he saw that the elves were training the men how to fight. However, he needed to talk to the leaders of these men and elves. Alfrid, annoyed, walked down the steps.

"No, No, NO! Oi! You - pointy hat!" he shouted. "We don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go! On your horse."

"Who's in charge here?!" Gandalf shouted.

Bard looked to see what the business was all about. "Who is asking?" Bard demanded. Gandalf looked and eyed Bard suspiciously. He was later sent to Thranduil's tent.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves." Gandalf shouted. "War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're ALL in mortal danger!"

Thranduil did not look scared at all. In fact, he had looked at Bard with an annoyed look

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked.

"I can see you know nothing of wizards," Thranduil snapped. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

"Not this time. Armies of orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?"

"Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor; Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position."

He looked at the Lonely Mountain.

"This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north," Gandalf continued. "If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlórien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!"

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir," Thranduil said. "Where are they?"

However, Gandalf himself wasn't so sure where they were at right now.

 **Line division**

That night, Bilbo Baggins was thinking lately, and it wasn't in a good way. He just couldn't stand the sight of Thorin's gold sickness anymore. The man had given Bilbo those dirty looks. The hobbit had to rid himself of this stone, at least use it against Thorin. He looked back at Violet in their chambers and saw she was sleeping peacefully. Bilbo knew he couldn't get his girlfriend involved. She just had to remain in the dark like the others would, at least until he had the chance to tell her. The ring in his pocket also made him regret more. He was lying to the woman he loved for withholding information about the ring he found in Gollum's cave. He told Violet everything, and now, there were two dirty secrets: him trading the arkenstone and not telling her about the ring.

He moved a piece of hair out of her face while a small smile broke on his face. Bilbo came down and kissed her on the forehead. The male hobbit noticed the blanket she had on was sliding off, so he put it over her petite shoulder while placing a hand on her shoulder. If they were going to avoid this war, then Bilbo would make sure that his Violet and their friends wouldn't get involved in being killed. The hobbit retreated with the Arkenstone in his pocket. He made his way past Dwalin and Gloin while reaching where he had hidden the rope earlier, ready to go down their and give the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. However, Bilbo stopped when he heard Bofur coming. He quckly put it back where it was being hidden, but only enough so Bofur wouldn't notice.

"You should be inside...out of the wind." Bofur said, noticing the chills Bilbo had. However, Bilbo covered up his story.

"No, I, uh...Needed some air. Place still stinks of dragon." Bilbo said.

"The elves have been moving their archers into position." Bofur said looking outside as well. "The battle will be over by tomorrow's Eve. Though I doubt we will live to see it."

"These are...Dark days." Bilbo said.

"Dark days indeed. No one could blame a soul for wishing themselves elsewhere," Bofur said, eying as if he knew what Bilbo was doing. "Must be near midnight. Bombur's got the next watch. It'll take a bit to wake him."

Bofur turned and walked down the first two steps. Bilbo turned around and spoke...

"Bofur," Bilbo said. The dwarf looked at him. "I will see you in the morning."

"Goodbye, Bilbo." Bofur said, with his eyes saying "farewell." The dwarf moved his way as Bilbo took the rope and began climbing down the mountain's side as he ran across the now filled river below.

 **Line division**

Later that night, Gandalf was smoking mad (literally by blowing smoke out of his pipe.

"Since when has my council counted for so little?" Gandalf said annoyed. "What do you think I'm trying to do?!"

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends," Thranduil answered. "And I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it. I know who've you been hiding, Mithrandir. Did you not think I would not know the daughter of my old friend, Marah Caulfilower without knowing it? I assure you once this battle is over, you'll knowthat Violet Greenhill will be safe and free from harm as I promised Bard."

He turned to the captain of the Guard.

"Are the archers in position?" he asked.

"Yes my Lord." the Elf answered.

"Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain: kill it! The dwarves are out of time."

Gandalf later walked out of the tent of Thranduil and spotted Bard.

"You, Bowman!" he pointed at Bard, who stopped and looked at Gandalf. "Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!"

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win," Bard said.

Suddenly Bilbo ran out and appeared to Bard and Thorin.

"That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender? Bilbo asked. "They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf shouted surprised. Bilbo gave a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7: The Gathering of the Clouds

**Chapter 7: Gathering of the clouds**

Thranduil eyed the hobbit standing before him while the elf was sitting on his throne

"If I'm not mistaken," Thranduil said, giving Bilbo a cold stare "this is the other Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards."

"Yes," Bilbo answered with clenched teeth. He looked apologetically at Thranduil. "Sorry about that."

Bard let out a small smile, but no laugh came out.

"I came...to give you this." Bilbo said. He unwrapped the cloth that contained the Arkenstone. Both Thranduil and Bard looked at it in surprise.

"The heart of the mountain! The King's Jewel," Thranduil said.

"And worth a king's ransom. How is this yours to give?" Bard asked.

"I took it as my fifteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo answered.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." Bard asked confused.

"I'm not doing it for you," Bilbo said. "I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive…with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, and sometimes, the woman you love can drive you nuts without telling you her feelings—" Violet came into mind as Bilbo spoke "—but dwarves are brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. And as for the woman you've loved your entire life and has been your best friend for years, is actually the best thing that ever happens to you. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. I would save Violet Greenhill a million times. Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!"

"Rest up tonight. You must leave on tomorrow," Gandalf said. Bilbo stopped surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"Get as far away from here as possible," Gandalf snapped.

"I'm-I'm not leaving. You picked me and Violet as the fourteenth man and fifteenth woman. I'm not about to leave Violet or the company now."

"There is no company - not any more, and Violet isn't involved in this," Gandalf said. "I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done."

"I'm not afraid of Thorin." Bilbo said boldly.

"But you should be! Don't underestimate the evil of gold." Gandalf said. "Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain."

Bilbo looks with a raised eyebrow. Gandalf knew that neither Bilbo or Violet would be affected because they were hobbits.

"Almost all. I knew you'd always loved Violet, Bilbo, and I know you'll do anything for her," Gandalf said with a smile. He spotted Alfrid. "You there! Find this Hobbit a bed, and fill his belly with hot food. He has earned it."

"Hey. Keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you will tell me."

Alfrid rolled his eyes and was mad with his new charge.

* * *

The next morning was the battle. Violet yawned because she hardly got any sleep. Bilbo had left her sometime in the middle of the night and didn't come back to her until earlir this morning. She had been up all night worried sick about him, so she only had three hours of sleep last night. It wasn't much (hardly even) and she normally slept better. However this time, the situation was much worse. SO Much worse.. Thorin watched Thranduil and Bard like a hawk with his bow and arrow. He released th earrow as it flew past Thranduil.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin shouted. The other dwarves laughed, but immediately went down as the other elves readied to fire. All but Thorin ducked down. Thranduil signalled his men to stand down.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted." Thranduil said.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Thorin shouted.

"We have this." Bard said.

He reached into his pocket and showed everyone the Arkenstone. Violet was shocked. Wasn't the Arkenstone still with Bilbo? Why had he not told her that he traded the Arkenstone for their freedom? What was going on right now?

"They have the Arkenstone? Thieves!" Kili shouted. "How came you by the heirloom of our house?"

"That stone belongs to the king!" Dwalin shouted.

"And the king may have it - in our good will." Said Bard cheerfully, however he gave a serious look. " But first he must honor his word."

"They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie," Thorin said. Balin giving him a look as if he grew a second head.

"Thorin," Violet said, she pointed at it. "It's right there."

"No!" Thorin yelled. "THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!"

"It-It's no trick. The stone is real." Bilbo said. Violet looked at Bilbo shocked. "I gave it to them."

Thorin filled with rage, looked at Bilbo, betrayed by one of his most trusted friends!

"You…" Thorin said slowly.

"I took it as my fifteenth share." Bilbo said.

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!"

"I was going to give it to you," Bilbo said. Many times I wanted to, but..."

"But what, thief?!"

Bilbo heard Thorin's voice going dark as Smaug's voice.

"You are changed, Thorin Oakenshield!" Bilbo shouted. "The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty!" Thorin shouted. "Throw him from the rampart!"

However, no one would do what Thorin said.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Thorin yells. He grabbed onto his nephew Fíli, but the boy refused to hurt his friend. Thorin had enough and went to grab at Bilbo, the two old friends struggling with one another. "CURSE YOU!"

"no!" Fili and Violet shouted.

"Thorin!" Violet shouted. "LET HIM GO!"

She began fighting with him, trying to get him to stop throttling Bilbo. She and several other dwarves tried prying him off of Bilbo. In the end Thorin had Bilbo up against the gate, still holding him in a position that was sure to cause Bilbo to fall.

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!" Thorin shouted.

He failed to notice Gandalf was approaching to stop this mess. The wizard amplified his voice to get Thorin to stop. Violet was breathing heavily as Thorin still had a grasp on Bilbo. The hobbit was fearful in the eyes, not knowing what would happen after this.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR!"Gandalf shouted. He lowered his voice to its normal voice. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me! You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!"

Thorin slowly let go of Bilbo as the hobbit fell onto the ground coughing and gasping for air. Immediately, Violet went to Bilbo and put his arm over her shoulders until they got to the rope. She had to get him out of there before Thorin changed his mind.

"Go," Violet said.

"No, I can't leave without you," Bilbo said.

"Bilbo, she'll be fine. I promise we'll look after her," Dwalin promised. "But you have to go."

Violet caught Bilbo's face.

"I WILL see you after this," Violet said. She kissed Bilbo on the cheek as she shoved the rope into his hands. Violet watched hopelessly as her love was taken away from her again as Bilbo ran to the Men's side, sticking close by Gandalf.

"Are we resolved?" Bard asked. "Do you want the return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?"

"Why should I buy back something that rightfully belongs to me?" Thorin shouted, continuing to pace.

Thranduil was growing mad with all of this. He said to Bard: "Keep the stone. Sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it."

Thorin stopped and shouted over the ramparts, "I will kill you! Upon my oath, I will kill you all!"

"Your oath means nothing!" Thranduil shouted. He looked at Bard. "I have heard enough."

Gandalf and Violet knew this wasn't going anywhere. There was only one solution…

"Thorin, please, lay down your arms," Gandalf said gently. "Open these doors. This treasure will be your death."

"Thorin," Balin said, his old friend looking at him, "this is a fight we cannot win.

Everyone waited for Thorin's response. They looked, as if Thorin was about to give in to their plight.

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?" Bard asked. Thorin was close to giving in…

However, a raven landed next to him. The Dwarven king knew something for certain: Dáin Ironfoot was there.

"I will have war!" Thorin reclaimed as Dáin's forces swoon over the valley


	8. Chapter 8: The Clouds Burst

**Chapter 8: The Clouds Burst**

The dwarves from Erebor, the men of Lake-town and the Elves of Mirkwood watched as Dáin Ironfoot came down with his pig while his men stayed on the hills. Violet couldn't actually believe the image that was going on right now, or what was going on in her head right now. She looked as Ironfoot came to confront Thorin's enemies.

Bilbo from below wondered about that dwarf man.

"Gandalf, who is that?" Bilbo asked. "He doesn't look happy."

"It is Dáin, lord of the Iron Hills, Thorin's cousin." Gandalf answered.

"Are they alike?" Bilbo asked.

"I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Gandalf answered.

Oh great, Bilbo thought as Dáin came down. The lord of the Iron Hills began to speak to the enemies that dared try to steal the treasure from Thorin Oakenshield and his company.

"Good morning! How are we all?" Dáin said sarcastically. "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off! All of you, right now!"

"Stand fest!" Bard shouted to his men. Gandalf made way as he told Bilbo to stay with the armies as he confronted Dáin Ironfoot.

"Come now, lord Dáin!" Gandalf shouted.

"Gandalf the Grey." Dáin said, looking at the wizard, who gave him with a slight bow to the head. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves!" Gandalf shouted. "A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!"

"I will not stand down before any elf!" Dáin shouted. "Not least this faithless woodland sprite! He gestures toward Thranduil, who he saw was smirking. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

Everyone on the Lonely Mountain laughed.

"Let them advance," Thranduil said. "See how far they get."

"Ya think I give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy-eared Princess?!" shouted Dain.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" Thranduil said, causing a deranged Dain Ironfoot to grow mad.

"You hear that, lads?!" Dáin shouted to his army. "Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

Thranduil on his deer stopped Bard from going further.

"Stand your men down," Thranduil said and advanced towards the dwarves as Dain went up to his men. "I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble."

"Right, then. Let's get this done. Send in the goats!" Dáin shouted.

The dwarves rode down as the Archers went into position.

"Oh, Valar from above," muttered Violet, who was standing in between Fili and Kili.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf shouted to the Elf king. The archers fired at the Dwarves. However, Dáin had his weapons thrown into the air. As the whirling weapons broke the arrows, they came back, killing several of the Elves and Thranduil giving a "hey, no fair" look.

"Hey! How do you like the old twirly-whirlies?! Ha ha, you buggers!" Dain shouted

The dwarves and the elves engaged each other when the world began to tilt. The were-worms were upon them. Out from the holes came out an army full of Orcs.

"You've got to be joking," Violet muttered. Bofur's eyes and mouth went wide as Thorin stood there, terrified of the wereworms.

"Oh, come on!" Dain shouted in anger. "The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!"

As the orc army advanced, the dwarves stood up against Azog's army. They backed up to form one single shield while the Elves and the men stayed behind.

"I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Fili said.

"Definitely," Violet said. She and the other dwarves began going ready to climb down the gate. However, Thorin would not allow it.

"Stand down!" Thorin yelled, going down the steps.

"What?" Dori said outraged.

"Are we to do nothing?" Fili asked his uncle

"I said STAND DOWN!" Thorin yelled again

Violet shook her head. She just couldn't believe Thorin was actually going through this ridiculous plot. She was close to going to attack him, to stop him from going down the steps. However, Dwalin quickly grabbed onto her arm before she could grab him.

"lassie, let him go, there's nothing you can do to make it better right now." Dwalin told her.

"But he will not fight!" Violet cried.

"The elves, will they not fight?" Bilbo asked.

Meanwhile, down below, Bilbo noticed that the dwarves would not yield to helping the Dwarves fight off the Orcs and Wargs. Dáin's forces made sure they were standing strong. He looked mercifully at Gandalf.

"The elves, will they not fight?" Bilbo asked.

"Thranduil, this is madness!" Gandalf shouted at the Elf king. However, he still would not command the others to get into position. Just as the Orcs were a few inches from the Dwarves, the Elves quickly positioned themselves behind their former enemies turned allies and attacked the orcs by jumping over Dain's army.

And thus, the Battle of the Five Armies had began.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Taking a Stand**

Bilbo stood in the middle of the battlefield until Bard ordered everyone to retreat back to Dale. He hoped that Violet was going to be okay in the mountain with a mad king. Bilbo should have taken her with him; however, he knew it was the wrong thing to do. It was better for Violet to be safe and secure in the mountain rather than her being on the battlefield with him, with thousands of Orcs sweeping the land.

Violet was his world and if anything, bad happened to her, Bilbo would never have forgiven himself. He began regretting ever giving the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard. If he didn't trade that stupid stone, then he would still be with Violet when they needed each other most. However, him giving the Arkenstone away to Thorin's former enemies was not the only secret Bilbo kept from Violet. It was that blasted ring he found in Gollum's cave and he still never told her he found a Ring that could make him invisible. Maybe, when once this was all over, he would finally tell Violet about his ring. She won't be happy when he tells her, but it was better for Violet to know and be mad at him rather than being lied to and being dishonest with her.

* * *

As violet swept through his mind, Bilbo stroke down every last orc he encountered. Some of Thorin's lessons with him and Violet began paying off in this battle. He would still fight, for his dwarven friends and for the woman he loved.

This corner of the world had to be the most dangerous place on Middle-earth right at this second as the Battle of Five Armies raged on. Thorin was still in the mountain and the dwarves led by Dáin Ironfoot were still defending the dwarves' gate. Violet had enough of all the blood lust. The other dwarves, mainly Bofur, Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli tried stopping her from doing something rash, but Violet broke free from Bofur's grasp to confront the Mountain King.

However, Thorin wasn't the only one Violet was mad at. She was still mad at Bilbo for not telling her his plans for the Arkenstone. What other secrets was he hiding from her? If he had another secret, Bilbo surely wouldn't tell her. But, something else came through violet: maybe he withheld information from her to protect her. Whatever the answer was, Violet and Bilbo would have a talk about it the next day, if they lived to see next day that is.

Never mind all that, she still loved that foolish man and nothing would ever change the never changing love Violet had for Bilbo. Now, she went on confronting the dwarf king. Violet stormed into Thorin's throne room and walked all the way over to Thorin who was standing away. He looked at her suspiciously.

"YOU!" Violet yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Thorin.

"What is wrong with you?" Thorin asked.

This is all your fault," Violet said. "You and your stubbornness!"

"What are you talking about?" Thorin said, and looked at her murderously

"You know what I'm talking about!" Violet shouted. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't nearly killed Bilbo, and didn't worry about a stupid stone that's costing your friends and family', then none of us would be in this mess!"

"Don't you dare mention that traitor's name!" Thorin shouted. "He is a rat, just like the rest of your kind!"

"Thorin, you don't mean that," Violet felt the tears coming down her face

"Do I?" Thorin snapped. "You and your lover have been plotting against me, since the beginning."

"We have not been plotting against you!" Violet shouted. "Bilbo was trying to help you."

"He BETRAYED ME!" Thorin shouted. "You should have told me he had the Arkenstone when I told you someone I suspected had it!"

"Bilbo was right! You're not the dwarf we met in Bag End! I don't know you any more, Thorin Oakenshield. You're not my friend, that I've come to know and love like a brother. You're a monster, and I am done with this!"

She turned to retreat.

"Don't you turn your back on me!?" Thorin shouted. He grabbed onto her arm harshly. Violet cried in pain as he tugged her harshly.

"Thorin let go!" Violet yelled as he grabbed in tighter to her.

"Don't you EVER turn your back on me." Thorin shouted at her, still gripping onto her arm harshly.

"You're going to break my arm!" Violet shouted. "THORIN RELEASE ME!

Everyone heard the shouts from below as Dwalin and Bofur entered the room.

"Thorin !" Bofur shouted. "Let her go!"

Thorin immediately released Violet from his grasp. However, she fell onto the ground. Bofur immediately helped her up and led Violet to Óin, who saw to the hobbit lass' hurts. Thorin sneered at them all as Bofur led Violet out the door. Dwalin was scowling at Thorin, who was giving him a "don't mess with me" look before he turned the direction of the throne. Dwalin went to join where Violet was at.

"What the hell went between you two?" Dwalin asked her when they were alone.

"He almost hurt me," Violet said, and tears coming down her cheeks. "Accused me and Bilbo of plotting against him since the beginning of this quest."

"This will not stand, Violet," Dwalin snapped. Violet looked anything but relieved.

"She'll be alright," Óin said. He looked at Violet. "You better rest up, lass."

Violet nodded and began to lay down. However, she couldn't just sit there and sleep. Bilbo came into her mind as did the many innocent lives that were lost. She decided to look and see what was going on.

"Violet, get back here!" Dwalin called after her, but she did not listen as she went up to the battlements. To Violet's horror, every dwarf fought for their lives and Dáin surrounded with the dwarves.

Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Come on, lass," Dwalin said. Violet couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face. Bilbo was down there, and she wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. Right now, Dwalin was furious at seeing all those who were being killed and went straight to Thorin after leaving Violet in Óin's care. He was getting down to the bottom of Thorin's madness. It was going to end now!


End file.
